


Haunted

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [7]
Category: Marvel, New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Sensuality, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's like she's not really dead after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Rich woke slowly and turned over, the other side of the bed empty. Looking around, he saw her on the chair in the corner of the room, naked but with her knees drawn up under her chin, arms hugging them loosely as she watched him sleep.

"Hey," he said blearily, sitting up.

Her blue skin was dappled by the late afternoon sun, filtering through the half closed curtains. White blonde hair draped around her shoulder, covering the tattoos.

"Come back to bed."

She smiled and her mouth moved but she had no voice.

"Nita?" He wiped his eyes and looked again but the chair was empty.

A hand passed in front of his face to caress his cheek and she leaned down for a kiss. Her breasts pressed up against his body, her tongue delved deeply into his willing mouth. Sliding across his lap, she wrapped her legs around him, trapping his erection between their bodies. Her lips tickled his ear but he heard nothing. 

 

He woke with a gasp, his mouth warm and bruised. The room was filled with perfume; summer fruits and the smell of the ocean.

 


End file.
